Fino Bloodstone
Fino Bloodstone is the main female protagonist of the series. She is the daughter of the previous Demon Lord, and is currently an employee of Leon Magic Shop. Overview Appearance She is fairly short, has long light blonde hair, and pointy ears. While her breasts are not as big as Nova's, Elsa's or the Manager's, her petite frame makes them seem much larger. Her eyes are blue due to her demon powers not having awoken yet. In the anime she is shown in a flashback to have previously had horns, but it is not clear whether these were ornamental or natural. Clothing When Fino was first introduced she wore only a blue and black tracksuit without underwear. She applied for work at Leon Magic Shop with the hood of the tracksuit pulled up, as such, Raul thought for a fair while until her breasts were revealed that she was a boy. Upon her employment at Leon, Fino began to wear the female's Leon uniform consisting of a zigzag patterened black and white shirt with a yellow apron and white skirt. Usually this is worn with a bra but due to the heat faced in episode 8 Fino went without a bra, much to the chagrin of Raul. Most often outside of work Fino is seen wearing Raul's Leon T-Shirt again with no bra and a pair of frilled mustard shorts. Personality Having been raised in the Demon World, Fino is often oblivious to the customs in her new environment. However, her natural enthusiasm usually overcomes these challenges and instead of being overwhelmed she tends to treat new things as an adventure. She is frequently impressed by human inventions, especially those that make everyday life easier, such as hair dryers, which apparently do not exist in the Demon World. Due to the fact that she was raised in the demon world she knows little of human customs. She upon beginning work at Leon doesn't know about basic etiquette and must be taught 8 polite phrases by Raul due to only having previously being exposed to the demonic nature of her father. She also seems to be fairly innocent in the way she speaks, not noticing innuendo that she may infuse into everyday speech and commonly not wearing a bra. Despite being raised by the Demon King in an environment that normalized violence, Fino is an extremely compassionate girl who doesn't like to see people hurt or bullied. She nearly attacks an elderly customer for sexually harassing Nova at work, but relents upon deciding that this is an embarassing human custom. She expresses genuine remorse for all the people put out of work since the Demon King's defeat, even after being physically assaulted by ex-heroes in the street. Though she does not want to become the next Demon King, she sometimes thinks that everyone else would be happier if she took over her father's position. Fino has a significant emotional attachment to Raul, but whether or not this attachment is romantic in nature, remains unclear. It has been suggested that taboos about romance and sex might be very different in the Demon World, which would explain why Fino is so casual about some things (such as being naked or nearly naked in front of strangers) but shy and anxious about others (such as having Raul write words on her hand with a sharpie). While she referred to herself as Raul's "girlfriend" for an extended period while they conducted reconnaissance on a competitor, it was later revealed that she had no idea what this meant. Background She was born to the previous Demon Lord and a lower-class demon mother. It is shown in the Anime that her father often bullied her mother, and that Fino began protecting her mother from these assaults at a very early age. Little else is known about her life before coming to work at the Leon Magic shop. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Female